


Explicit Trope Drabbles - Amber x Hei

by Omnicat



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bananas, Breathplay, Drabble Collection, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Femsub, Fix-It, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Heaven's Gate War, Human/Contractor Relationships, Improvised Sex Toys, Kneeling, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Missions, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Post-Canon, Scars, Size Difference, Undercover As Prostitute, Wet Dream, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: What it says on the tin. 150 words apiece.1) Need To Know Basis (Confessions)2) Lady Marmalade (Coffee Shop wharbargle)3) Thanks A Lot, Amber (Orgasm Denial)4) Expert Assistance (A/B/O, female Alpha / Virginity)5) Waste Not, Want Not (Bananas)6) Don't Let It Get You Down (Kneeling)7) The Fairest of Them All (Mirrors)8) Pretty Human (Undercover As Prostitute)9) Counting Scars (Scars)10) Detox (Second Best)11) Escher of Mind and Body (Size Difference)12) A Thousand Ways For Guilt To Smother (Breathplay)13) Simon Says (Femsub)14) Walking A Mile, Hand In Hand (Rule 63)15) Getting Ready For The Weekend (Pegging)





	1. Need To Know Basis (Confessions)

"He started here," Amber says, calmly cupping her breasts. "Once I was inside, no more fanfare. He took me to the bedroom, groping all the while, made me strip and get on all fours."

Hei nudges her hands aside, replacing them with his. They’re not shaking. He’s not upset.

"First he stuck his fingers in me; then his cock. No condom."

Hands freed, she dips them between her legs. That isn’t worse. His throat doesn’t constrict.

"It wasn’t half bad. He fucked without a care for _me_ , but he had nice girth."

She palms his dick one-handed. He’s not soft with nausea. He gets hard easily.

"He came all over me and slapped my ass." Chuckling, she kisses his neck. "Like bad porn."

Then she mounts him, sinking down in one slick, fluid movement, sighing blissfully.

"That’s when the wife _finally_ burst in, and I killed them both. Mission accomplished."


	2. Lady Marmalade (Coffee Shop whargarble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘M-rated A/B coffeeshop AU w/B topping from the bottom’
> 
> ...ALRIGHTY THEN

He’s been hard since the bell above the door chimed, he spotted caramel eyes and a tea-green braid, sauntering up to him on creamy legs, apple-print skirt swirling, and she’d said: "A small mocha chocolata and a lemon spice muffin, please."

No code he recognized, nor any order he could fulfill. The meaning was obvious. _God._

"I’m afraid we don’t serve those. May I recommend today’s special instead?"

Mission completed that morning, he’d be gone tomorrow, after all.

"Oh, _definitely._ "

But then she’d taken an hour to drink her coffee.

And now, reaching under her skirt, he finds her bare.

"Goddamn you," Hei growls as she barricades the storage room with a chair and pushes him into it. "Godda- _aaaaah_ –"

Laughing breathlessly, Amber sinks down on his cock, slooowly, like goddamn molasses.

Crushing his mouth to hers, tasting coffee, vanilla, cinnamon, he seizes her hips and sets pace for them both.


	3. Thanks A Lot, Amber (Orgasm Denial)

Amber only sticks her hand down his pants because he sighs constantly when he’s bored.

"If you’re going to do that, at least make the reason good," she says without looking away from the encampment they’re monitoring.

Touching, truly. This relationship is going places.

The first time, Hei slaps her hand away. But the next, half an hour of crushing boredom later, fuck it, he’ll take it. So Amber wraps her fingers around his dick and begins slowly, almost idly, taking his breath away.

She smirks. "Much better."

Hei sighs his agreement. Keeps sighing until, eyes slipping closed, mouth falling open, _so close_...

"Harder," he tries to say – when Amber’s hand clamps down over his mouth and she crushes his dick in a vice grip.

 _OhgodthathurtsthathurtsAmber_ why _whatareyou–_

"Hostiles on the move," she reports tonelessly, tucking his rapidly softening dick into a more practical position. "Let’s go."

_God **dammit.**_

Should’ve seen that coming.


	4. Expert Assistance (A/B/O, female Alpha, Virginity)

"This your first time?" Amber asks, running her fingertips down his trembling spine. His breath is shaky. His hole clenches spasmodically around her, without seeming to bring him quite the pleasurable relief it should. Like it’s an open wound and his inexperienced body is bracing for the repercussions of her intrusion.

Hei nods. Amber noses into the sweaty nape of his neck and breathes in. Old alpha instincts relish in the twitch of his shoulders.

"First heat too?"

"No need to gloat about it," he mumbles.

"Says you."

He tries to buck her off. Silly boy; her cock drives deeper into his slick passage, knot pulling at the swollen rim. He moans like he’s dying, elbows buckling.

"I used to love deflowering virgins," she confesses, soothingly rubbing his quivering stomach. "Even did it professionally a couple years."

"Used to?" he pants. "You still seem to be enjoying yourself just fine."


	5. Waste Not, Want Not (Bananas)

"You weren’t just gonna put that back and let one of us eat it later, were you?"

"I can’t believe you’re complaining _already_. I haven’t even started," she says, rolling the condom down the rest of the way.

" _Were you?_ "

Amber shrugs. "Hadn’t ruled it out."

She settles back, spreads her legs, and rubs the banana between her folds until the tip sinks inside.

"You don’t have to... I can..." Hei mumbles, but trails off, mesmerized, as the banana disappears slowly into her. This vantage point, her gently easing that strange length in, is new; different from how he’d watch her swallow _him_. Can she really take so much, so easily – _eagerly?_

Moaning quietly, she pumps the fruit in and out. And god help him, but Hei’s mouth waters at the sight. Once she’s done, he’ll look her in the eye and eat out first her, and then that banana.


	6. Don’t Let It Get You Down (Kneeling)

"You don’t have to look so surprised."

"I’ll look surprised if I want."

"Oh, miss the point, why don’t you."

As fluidly as she’d knelt between his legs, Amber opens his pants. Hei stops her there, pushing aside her arms and lifting one leg over her head before flipping over the arm of the couch.

Seductive expression leeching from her face, she lowers her hands. "Don’t you want to? You could have said."

"You could’ve asked _before_ you started," he shoots back.

She looks unimpressed.

Okay, he wants to. He almost always does, when she starts without a word. Amber’s no fool.

Still.

He circles around her. She remains on her knees, impassive, only her head following his orbit.

Hei swallows thickly. Amber smirks.

"Fine. _Yes._ "

He isn’t hard yet, but when she crawls up to him and swallows his cock in one warm, wet gulp, it doesn’t take long.


	7. The Fairest of Them All (Mirrors)

The bathroom door swings on a kiss; closes on him bending her over the sink. Hei brushes aside her hair to mouth at her neck, her skirt to get his hand between her legs, and groans.

"Do you _ever_ wear underwear when you dress up?"

Amber smiles. "Nope."

Shouldn’t have asked; now he’ll be thinking about that every time they go undercover.

His cock slides inside her like she’s been waiting for him all evening. Warm-wet-perfect around him, gasping eagerly with every stroke, her hand in his hair, it takes him too long to notice the vision she makes in the mirror. Eyes closed, heavy with pleasure; head back; red lips parted; hips undulating to meet his thrusts.

She doesn’t know he’s watching. She’s never looked more beautiful.

Hei watches his hand disappear in her high-slit gown, searching for her clit; keeps watching until Amber cries out, clenches, and comes.


	8. Pretty Human (Undercover As Prostitute)

In an unbuttoned shirt and tight, worn jeans, lanky and baby-faced, something broken behind his eyes, he looked every inch the desperate, barely-legal male prostitute. She’d picked him up for briefing thinking it’d be fun. Spice things up.

She doesn’t like it at all.

"What are you doing?" he whines, still a little in-character, face pressed into her stomach, hands at her waistband.

"Hesitating," Amber says wonderingly, holding his hand still. "Hei, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but –"

"Don’t," he interrupts, tight-voiced. "I’m crawling out of my skin out there. You were supposed to swoop in and fuck it all better. Don’t grow a conscience on me now."

Damn. Can’t say no to _that_.

Amber lets him pull down her pants, lick into her cunt, service her with his fingers until she can’t stand; lets him fuck her after – hard, frantic, liberating; and feels dirty in the best way.


	9. Counting Scars (Scars)

"I remember this one." Hei’s breath hitches, then eases as Amber’s tickling, feather-light touch becomes a steady pressure at the small of his back. "Not our finest moment."

He hums around a mouthful of toothpaste and keeps brushing his teeth.

"This one’s new, though," she continues, fingers tapping between two ribs. "Perfect aim. Deep?"

He shakes his head.

"Figured." His right shoulder blade now. "Messy. Shrapnel?"

A nod.

High on his left shoulder. "I never asked about this one... Hm. Whatever left it was only vaguely pointy. And infection-prone?"

Yep: a broken tree branch.

Biceps. "Fire." Back of his thigh. "Bullet."

All true.

"But _this_ is by far the most tragic," Amber says unexpectedly, wraps her hand around his burgeoning erection, and strokes. "Terrible, terrible judgement. Absolutely life-ruining decision."

Hei gasps – chokes, toothpaste drowning his laughter.

 _Nah,_ he thinks, cupping her fingers and arching into their joined hands. _Not really._


	10. Detox (Second Best)

"Tell me honestly."

Sprawled across Hei’s chest, Amber traces his collarbones while he leisurely pumps into her. There’s no rush anymore; it’s just _nice_ , being together again.

Until: "Did you fuck others while I was gone?"

"Yes," he says peevishly, in no mood for games.

"What a frown." She pokes his brow, but at least she’s not smiling. "Were they that bad?"

"There was just one." He bucks his hips, driving into her so suddenly she has to brace herself, gasping. Grinds her on his cock until, eyes closing, she bites her lip. "And she was better than you."

Her pleasure looks like it aches.

"That’s good," she groans, trembling atop him. Adds, unexpectedly: "I never wanted you lonely."

He stills.

She cracks one eye open. "Sounds like I’ll have to up my game, though."

Amber’s smiling now. Gentling, Hei shakes off their vengeful, five-year untruth and kisses over it.


	11. Escher of Mind and Body (Size Difference)

"You’ve grown up, huh, Hei?"

And _she’d_ shrunk, the last growth spurt of adulthood eaten away by her power. Amber used to have several inches on him; now, he towers a full head over her.

_Looking_ the part of the mouthy brat doesn’t make her personality and constant smirking any more endearing, makes it difficult to imagine what she saw in _him_ before the tables turned. But his treacherous dreams need no further prompting.

That night, he towers over her, pinned to the sheets. His cock looks huge between her legs. Keening, she parts her lips, stretches obscenely around it. He disappears inside her endlessly, by impossible increments.

She flickers between the woman he knew and the girl he caught a hate-hazed glimpse of; ripe, statuesque; slight, sparse, dwarved beneath him. But still, always, wet-hot-eager-perfect- _Amber_. Amber, clutching his neck, kissing his mouth. Amber, making him come miserable, feverish, and alone.


	12. A Thousand Ways For Guilt To Smother (Breathplay)

"Why?"

"Because. What do you care?"

Eyes merciless, she cocks her head. "Oh, are we pretending I didn’t see what I saw?"

" _Yes,_ " he growls, and draws her hand to his throat.

Her hips still; her frown deepens. But in the end, Amber only moves her hand over his mouth and nose instead. "Less risk of complications."

And then she cuts off his oxygen supply. No warning; no chance to take a last deep breath. It’s there and then it’s gone.

Clenching her thighs, her slick passage squeezes around him as she lifts up, then presses back down the length of his cock. Hei meets her thrusts, though soon his lungs start burning. Tightening. _Screaming._ Hips stuttering, feet scrabbling and chest heaving, he clutches her elbows and drowns in the intensity of her eyes, pinpricks of cold fire in encroaching darkness.

Orgasm – blackout – and only then, finally, _air_ , like fireworks.


	13. Simon Says (Femsub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to? Part of the same continuity as? [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10732914/chapters/23820270) drabble.
> 
> ~~And I give up on the rating for this one. Special sequel allowance, or something. *I Am Tired-handwave*~~

"Touch your nose. Hands on your knees. Kowtow. Stand. Cover your ears. Turn twice. Look left. Come here."

Hei holds out his hands for her to take and presses her palms to his chest.

"Feel my heartbeat."

She tries. She fails, her own heart still throbbing disruptively beneath her skin. Her lungs constrict again.

_"Can’t."_

"Then focus on my breathing."

He inhales, exhales, never wavering until she matches him.

"Got it?"

Eyes slipping closed, Amber nods.

"Feel better?"

"Calmer," she allows. "Not less useless."

"You’re not useless."

False. She couldn't foresee or undo the blood they'd shed today. But the lie is another part of their irrational ritual; remuneration for her broken Contract, the torn-up psyche left in its wake.

"Prove it."

He does. She doesn’t need near-godlike power when she can blow him, not allowed to think until he comes. Her renewed humanity allows her that much, at least.


	14. Walking A Mile, Hand In Hand (Rule 63)

" _Oh,_ " Amber says, like her cock sinking into – _between Hei’s legs_ is some kind of revelation. Strange expression on her; stranger still on these masculine features. "Oh wow."

Hei – bafflingly, distractingly _full_ – lets out a needlessly held breath, himself. He urges Amber to get moving; she complies with fluttering lashes and slack mouth.

"Oh, oh _god,_ " voice deep as her chest is flat. "It feels so good. No wonder you keep coming back to me."

"What?" Hei says, pitched high with surprise and his changed body both. She shakes her head, kisses him, chases away the thought with a thumb to his clit. She fondles his ch- _breast_ , and suddenly he wants her to never let go.

He squirms on a roiling sea of delirious pleasure, tossed on waves that feel like almost coming and shooting right past it. But Amber keeps her promise in the end. _Oh god_ is right.


	15. Getting Ready For The Weekend (Pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble follows from the previous one.

"So... because you enjoyed being a woman that once, you want me to play the man now?"

"Yes."

"What’s in it for me? Plugging away for half an hour unable to feel what I’m doing for myself doesn’t sound very appealing."

"Making me squirm and fall apart in creative new ways?"

"Always nice, but not enough to make me come. But you never expected it to, did you?" Amber asks shrewdly.

Hei smirks. "Your Contractor hedonism is nothing if not predictable. They sell strap-ons with dildos on both sides; with an ‘anchor’ that goes inside you and rubs your g-spot; with vibrators; with both."

"Much better. How soon can they be here?"

"Tracking information says tomorrow."

"Of course." Laughing, she beacons him into her lap – usually _her_ favorite position on _him_ – and grabs the cheeks of his ass. "Then we better make sure you can take them _today_ , don’t we?"


End file.
